


Stitches

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Series: Bastards and Broken Things [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sex Worker, Autistic Hux, Autistic Kylo Ren, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nonbinary Hux, PTSD Hux, PTSD Kylo Ren, Trans Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: Kylo Ren wakes Hux up with a frantic phone call asking if he can patch him up after a particularly rough client.





	Stitches

Hux suddenly awoke to the sound of his phone blaring in his ear. He immediately pick it up, was momentarily blinded by the bright light, saw it was Kylo and answered... Trying his best not to sound annoyed.   
  
"Hello?" He grumbled.   
  
"Hey uh- wait, are you okay?" Kylo said, voice strained and filled with worry.   
  
"Yeah, I just woke up," Hux responded, barely opening his mouth as his eyes started to shut again. "I had a job for Phasma last night and I got it in about 9am, wait, what time is it?"   
  
"About 9pm," Kylo sighed. "I- sorry for waking you up. I need you, can you come here please?" Hux sat up immediately. Normally he hated how years of abuse had caused him to feel like a trained dog, built to follow instructions... But right now, that worry wasn't important. Kylo needed him.   
  
"Give me about-" Hux paused. "20 minutes to get dressed and I'll head straight over. What's wrong?"   
  
"Does something have to be wrong for me to want to see you?" Kylo teased. "Anyway, I need you to come help me clean myself up. And you might need your First Aid box."   
  
"Oh fuck. What's happened?" Hux said, jumping up from his bed.   
  
"I had a really-" Kylo paused. "I had a really rough client. Then afterwards I- well- I cut my arm to shreds. Can you please come? You're better at this than I am."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?" Hux responded, grabbing a t-shirt from his wardrobe that happened to belong to Kylo and a pair of dark jeans.   
  
"Thank you," Kylo responded quietly before hanging up the phone. Hux sighed, hung up the phone and gently threw back onto his bed. He knew it was a minor thing but it kind of irritated him how Kylo never said "bye" on the phone. He just hung up. At first Hux assumed he must be doing something wrong but he soon realised that was just how Kylo did things.  Hux grabbed a quick look at himself in the long mirror in his bedroom, his hair was a mess, his t-shirt didn't even belong to him and his jeans were stained. All of these things irritated him. He knew that borrowing your boyfriend's clothes wasn't the same as being given hand-me-downs when your father could afford much more but it still made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't have time to linger on that for too long, or on what his father would say if he saw how scruffy he looked right now. He grabbed the First Aid box from the bottom of his wardrobe, he was both glad and upset about how it was becoming easier to carry. Shows how often I bring this stuff to Kylo, he thought. He practically ran through his small apartment with the box in his hand, which caused him to be breathing quite heavily by the time he got to his old front door with peeling paint. He stopped, and looked down to realise his fat, ginger cat was in between his feet.   
  
"Millie, I'll be back soon," Hux said gently, scratching her behind her ears which caused her to flop onto her back. Hux sighed. "Millie, I can't, I've got to go- fuck, I forgot my keys," he said suddenly. He walked over to his living room which was three steps away and picked up his keys from his immaculate coffee table. His flat was unnaturally tidy for someone his age, he liked it and it made him kind of disappointed. He felt like it was an image of how he had nothing in his life but work and Kylo. He shook his head, he couldn't think about that. He had to get to Kylo. He walked back to the door, picked up his black trench coat off of the back of it, nudged Millie off of his First Aid box, and slipped out the door without giving Millie a chance to escape. He didn't mind her going out generally but only when he was inside.   
  
When he got to the club, he didn't even have to go to the Madam any more. He could just walk into Kylo's room and he still wasn't quite used to it. One of the perks of your relationship being the worst kept secret, Hux thought to himself. He took the sudden left turn down the corridor covered in intense pornographic images which once made Hux freeze but now he barely noticed them. He stood at Kylo's door awkwardly for a second. He never really knew what to do in this situation, did he knock? Or just walk in?  
  
"Kylo?" He called, knocking on the door. "It's me, can I come in?"   
  
"Of course," he heard coming from inside. He immediately obliged and stood awkwardly at the door before locking it behind him and putting the First Aid box on the floor. He stood their with a sad smile taking in Kylo's appearance at this moment. He looked tired, filthy, covered in blood, his eyes were almost the saddest he'd ever seen. He looked lost and scared. Hux never knew how to react to people who were upset but with Kylo he had to try. He slowly walked towards him, put out his hand, and when Kylo didn't flinch he stroked his hair and his hand rested on his cheek, and then on his lifting it up so he was looking directly at him.   
  
"You're a mess," Hux said, with a frown but a glint in his eyes. Kylo actually managed to let out a small chuckle and Hux sat next to him. "Before we get to the reason I'm hear, can I- is it okay to touch you? Just like, a hug or- I don't know-" He asked a little warily. This actually made Kylo smile a little, he understood why Hux was nervous about affection, particularly if he wasn't sure if the other person wanted it, but it was still kind of adorable. In response, Kylo moved closer to Hux, stiffly pulled his arms out and wrapped them around Hux tightly whilst showering the side of his face with kisses.   
  
"Yes you can," Kylo said. Hux smiled and gently fell into Kylo's arms, still a little nervously - he was terrified he'd hurt him.   
  
"Okay, you're bleeding on my shirt, let's get you patched up," Hux said after a moment or so, giving Kylo a quick kiss before he stood up.    
  
"You mean I'm bleeding on my shirt," Kylo teased. Hux stood there awkwardly staring at him, lips slightly parted and a little confused. "I'm joking," Kylo assured. "It looks good on you, better than on me."   
  
"Yeah right," Hux said awkwardly, his ears burning as he walked over to get his First Aid Box. "I think-" He began, deliberately changing the subject. "We should start on the side of your face because I think that's where most of the blood is coming from." Now it was Kylo's turn to sit there awkwardly, he wasn't sure whether Hux expected him to respond so he settled for not doing so. When Hux came over to him, and started gently stroking his skin as he cleaned up, making sure he'd fixed up every single tiny bit, not leaving a spec of blood or an injury untended to, Kylo felt loved. Suddenly everything that had happened before this was gone from his mind, and although he didn't feel cured... He felt better. 

*************  
  
"Stay still," Hux said with a slight frown. "Do you want me to get this in your eyes?" He said as gently applied the antiseptic to the deep cut on Kylo's temple.

 

"Sorry," Kylo grumbled but with smile. "It feels... Odd. Is this really necessary?"

 

"Yes, otherwise it will get infected," Hux said patiently, but with a hint of the irritation from someone who has been asked that very question too many times. "You know, someone at the hospital could do these stitches better than me," he continued, digging around in his box of first aid equipment Kylo had asked him to bring.

 

"Where did you even get all of this - ouch!" Kylo said wincing as Hux stuck a needle in the side of his face. "Where did you get all of this stuff?"

 

"Well, it's mostly stuff I've collected over the years," Hux said distractedly as he shakily attempted to put stitches in his temples. "You know, I really think a doctor should be doing this. I'm nervous about how close to your eye I am-"

 

"No. Why do you even have - ouch - it?"

 

"Well," Hux responded finishing his work off. "I sort of needed it, growing up with my father and to... Clean myself up sometimes. You know," He started admiring the stitches. "I actually did pretty well."

 

"For a moment I thought you were look at my face like that," Kylo joked pouting. Hux chuckled and kissed his forehead.

 

"More beautiful than any of my handiwork of course," Hux joked as he gently started to take Kylo's arm - who instantly tugged it back. Hux sighed and raised his hand up to stroke Kylo's hair. "I know you don't want me to see it but let me help." Kylo resisted and laid his hand flat, he saw that hint of pain in Hux's eyes as he saw what Kylo did to himself. Hux didn't say anything but it still gave Kylo an aching pain in his chest. "Yeah, I'm going to put antiseptic on all of them but this one," he gently rested the pad of his fingers on the cut nearest his elbow. "Is going to keep opening up, but I have some dressing to put on it somewhere," he continued, digging around in his first aid box. "Ah here we are. Um, is it okay if I secure it with surgical tape?" Kylo nodded. Hux gently applied the antiseptic to his arm first, and Kylo watched as he furrowed his brow in concentration. He smiled as he watched a lock of hair fall forward onto his eyebrows - he always thought Hux looked best after sex when his hair was dishevelled and sweat. At the moment it was more ruffled than usual, rather than slicked back. He got the impression that he'd woken Hux up when he called. He didn't think he would be since it was in the evening but he knew Hux's sleep pattern was a mess at the moment. And although Kylo couldn't really say anything, he was worried.

 

"And done, now the dressing-" Hux said his voice trailing off. He gently applied the dressing to Kylo's arm and bit his front teeth rested on his bottom lip as he did so. "There we go," he ended, stroking Kylo's hair and kissing the top of his head before putting his arm around him and resting his head on Kylo's shoulder - who smiled as Hux's ginger hair tickled his chin.

 

"You always know how to put me back together," Kylo said quietly, wrapping his arm around Hux's shoulders.

 

"What happened to your face?" Hux asked suddenly, his head still on Kylo's shoulder.

 

"The client he -he slammed my head against the wall before he fucked me," Kylo said with little emotion. "He paid well." He felt Hux stiffen against his arm and felt a slight tinge of annoyance. He knew full well what he did and he regulary asked about... But he never liked the answer. Kylo understood why it got to Hux of course, which is why he never commented on it. He just really wished he'd stop asking.   
  
"Was it- anyone I know?" Hux questioned with a feigned lack of interest. Kylo knew precisely what he meant. He wanted to know if it was his father.   
  
"I doubt it," Kylo responded. "Some sleazy, rich guy who wants a beat up a twink because his wife won't let her touch him." He felt Hux wince again, Kylo felt a little irritated himself, if Hux was at least trying to talk about this stuff maybe he shouldn't be as blunt. The problem was, his brash way of talking about these things was a coping mechanism. Maybe, Kylo thought. Hux knows that that's why he's not saying anything. He was right, Hux did know that. The problem was that he didn't want to see Kylo hurt, and he was still not entirely comfortable around sex. Especially because a lot of the sex Kylo was involved in involved someone hurting him. Hux had to be okay with that - even if he really wasn't.


End file.
